Barbra Streisand
*Marta Wiejak |Wykonywany utwór= *„Woman in Love” *„Memory” |Edycja= *Czwarta *Jedenasta }} Barbra Joan Streisand (ur. 24 kwietnia 1942 w Nowym Jorku) – amerykańska piosenkarka, autorka tekstów, aktorka, reżyserka, scenarzystka i producentka filmowa. Należy do grupy piosenkarek, które odniosły największy sukces w historii współczesnej muzyki rozrywkowej, zarówno pod względem sprzedaży płyt, jak i uznania krytyki. Nakład ten szacuje się na liczbę ponad 145 milionów egzemplarzy, w tym ponad połowę w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Czyni to ją najwyżej notowaną artystką solową w rankingu sprzedaży w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Niektóre źródła podają jednak, że liczba sprzedanych przez nią płyt wynosić może nawet 245 milionów sztuk. Niemal każdy wydany przez nią album otrzymuje certyfikat złotego, platynowego lub multiplatynowego w USA. Obecnie artystka posiada 53 złote, 31 platynowych i 14 multiplatynowych krążków w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Według RIAA, Streisand umieściła najwięcej albumów w pierwszej dziesiątce notowania Billboard 200 spośród wszystkich piosenkarek występujących solo (łącznie 33). Plasuje się ją na 4. miejscu rankingu artystów posiadających najwięcej albumów numer 1 w historii zestawienia. Jest jedyną artystką na świecie, której udało się umieścić album na 1. miejscu listy sprzedaży Billboard 200 przez kolejnych sześć dekad (jej ostatni numer 1 to Partners z 2014 roku). Kariera *Rodzina i młodość Urodziła się jako Barbara Joan Streisand w nowojorskim Brooklynie jako córka Amerykanów żydowskiego pochodzenia – nauczyciela gramatyki Emanuela Streisanda i szkolnej sekretarki Diany (urodzonej jako Ida Rosen), która w młodości próbowała kariery jako śpiewaczka sopranowa. Jej dziadkowie wyemigrowali do USA z terenów dawnej Polski, rodzina jej ojca pochodziła z Galicji, a matki z zaboru rosyjskiego, gdzie jej pradziadek był kantorem. Dziadkiem Barbry był Izaak Streisand (syn Kesriel Streisand i Mali Feldman). Izaak był żydowskim emigrantem z Buczacza. Babcią Barbary była Annie (Anna) Kesten (Keston, Kessler) żydowska emigrantka z Galicji, córka Maxa Kestena (Kestona, Kesslera) i Dreijzie „Daisy” Cohen. Max był synem Charlesa Kestona. Piętnaście miesięcy po narodzinach Barbary Emanuel zmarł na skutek krwotoku śródmózgowego, a rodzina pogrążyła się niemal w ubóstwie. W 1949 roku drugim mężem Diany został Louis Kind. Barbara wychowywała się z dwójką rodzeństwa: starszym rodzonym bratem Sheldonem i młodszą przyrodnią siostrą Roslyn Kind. Uczęszczała do Bais Yakov School w Brooklynie. Po ukończeniu w 1959 roku szkoły średniej Erasmus Hall High School, została piosenkarką w nocnych klubach Nowego Jorku, m.in. The Lion, będącym wówczas jednym z wiodących klubów gejowskich na Greenwich Village. Sukces pomógł jej odnieść ówczesny chłopak, Barry Dennen. Jako 18-latka, piosenkarka zmieniła swoje imię z Barbara na Barbra. *Lata 60. Jej pierwszy telewizyjny występ miał miejsce w programie The Tonight Show w 1961 roku, gdzie zaśpiewała „A Sleepin’ Bee”. W 1962 roku wystąpiła jako Miss Marmelstein w broadwayowskim przedstawieniu I Can Get It for You Wholesale i podpisała kontrakt z Columbia Records. Jej debiutancki album, The Barbra Streisand Album, wydany w 1963, zdobył dwie nagrody Grammy i status złotej płyty w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Zawierał przeboje „Cry Me a River”, „Happy Days Are Here Again” oraz „A Sleepin’ Bee”. Jeszcze w tym samym roku na rynku pojawiła się druga płyta, The Second Barbra Streisand Album, która powtórzyła sukces debiutu. W 1964 roku Streisand powróciła do Broadwayu, gdzie w Winter Garden Theatre występowała w spektaklu Zabawna dziewczyna, wcielając się w rolę Fanny Brice. Była to kreacja znacznie większa niż ta z I Can Get It for You Wholesale. Przyniosła Barbrze uznanie i pomogła wylansować dwa przeboje: „People” oraz „Don’t Rain on My Parade”. Rok później sztuką tą artystka podbiła londyński West End, gdzie wystawiano ją w Prince of Wales Theatre. W międzyczasie światło dzienne ujrzały dwa kolejne krążki, The Third Album i People. Spotkały się z dużym zainteresowaniem, szczególnie People, który dzięki tytułowemu przebojowi uzyskał w USA status platynowej płyty, stając się jednocześnie pierwszym wydawnictwem w dyskografii Barbry, jakie dotarło na szczyt notowania amerykańskiej listy sprzedaży albumów. W 1965 roku powstało pierwsze muzyczne widowisko telewizyjne piosenkarki, zatytułowane My Name Is Barbra. Okazało się wielkim sukcesem, otrzymując pozytywne recenzje i nagrody Emmy. Piosenki pochodzące z tej produkcji zostały zebrane i wydane na dwóch albumach tego samego roku, My Name Is Barbra oraz My Name Is Barbra, Two... Już rok później powstał drugi program o podobnym formacie, a także towarzyszący mu album. Była to pierwsza produkcja telewizyjna Barbry w kolorze, stąd tytuł – Color Me Barbra. Jesienią światło dzienne ujrzało wydawnictwo Je m'appelle Barbra, zawierające częściowo francuskojęzyczny repertuar oraz standardy „Autumn Leaves” i „What Now My Love”. Rok 1966 zakończył się przyjściem na świat jedynego syna piosenkarki, Jasona. W czerwcu 1967 w nowojorskim Central Parku zorganizowany został darmowy koncert, na którym piosenkarka wystąpiła przed 135-tysięczną publicznością. Fragmenty zapisu tego wydarzenia ukazały się później na płycie A Happening in Central Park. Artystka nagrała jeszcze dwa krążki, Simply Streisand i A Christmas Album, z których ten drugi stał się jednym z największych bestsellerów w jej karierze, by w 1968 roku odnieść kolejny duży sukces w ekranizacji przedstawienia Zabawna dziewczyna. Produkcja, będąca jej pierwszym dużym wystąpieniem filmowym, odniosła sukces zarówno komercyjny, jak i artystyczny, przynosząc Złoty Glob oraz Oscara w kategorii Najlepsza Aktorka Pierwszoplanowa (tę drugą nagrodę zdobyła ex aequo z Katharine Hepburn). Latem 1969 Streisand wydała album What About Today?, zawierający współczesny materiał pop, tym samym będący odejściem od stylistyki broadwayowskiej, w której dotychczas poruszała się piosenkarka. Płyta okazała się porażką komercyjną. Pod koniec roku odniosła jednak kolejny triumf kinowy filmem Hello, Dolly!, również opartym na treści już istniejącego musicalu. Pomimo iż film poniósł kilkumilionowe straty, okazał się jednym z najbardziej dochodowych obrazów roku 1969. W wieku zaledwie 27 lat Streisand miała już na swoim koncie wszystkie najważniejsze nagrody przemysłu filmowego i muzycznego: Grammy, Oscara, Złoty Glob i Emmy. Muzyczny dorobek lat 60. artystka podsumowała swoją pierwszą składanką, Barbra Streisand's Greatest Hits, która zdobyła w USA certyfikat podwójnej platyny. *Lata 70. Lata 70. Barbra Streisand rozpoczęła rolą w filmie zatytułowanym W pogodny dzień zobaczysz przeszłość, jeszcze tego samego roku występując w filmie Puchacz i Kotka, który stał się dużym hitem. W 1971 roku powróciła albumem Stoney End, który dotarł do miejsca 10. amerykańskiego rankingu sprzedaży, będąc jednocześnie jej pierwszym albumem w top 10 od pięciu lat. Album zdobył status platynowego, a tytułowa piosenka podbiła listy przebojów. Wydana pół roku później płyta Barbra Joan Streisand również cieszyła się powodzeniem. W 1972 roku do kin trafiła komedia No i co, doktorku?, w której Streisand zagrała główną rolę. Film przyniósł dochód w wysokości 66 milionów dolarów i okazał się jedną z najbardziej kasowych produkcji roku. Kolejny film jednak, podszyty licznymi przekazami feministycznymi Jak się zabawić?, okazał się jedną z największych klęsk filmowych na polu komercyjnym, mimo zdobytych pozytywnych recenzji co do jej gry aktorskiej. W 1973 roku wyemitowano piąte widowisko telewizyjne z udziałem Barbry, w którym wykonywała swoje przeboje oraz inne znane utwory do akompaniamentu egzotycznych i nietypowych instrumentów. Nagrania pochodzące z produkcji zostały wydane później na albumie Barbra Streisand... and Other Musical Instruments. Tego samego roku pojawiła się u boku Roberta Redforda w melodramacie Tacy byliśmy, który miał się stać jednym z jej największych hitów filmowych. Produkcja została nagrodzona dwoma Oscarami, Złotym Globem i Grammy, a tytułowa piosenka „The Way We Were” trafiła na 1. miejsce listy Billboard Hot 100 (był to pierwszy numer 1 w karierze Barbry). Utwór został zawarty także na jej kolejnym albumie, The Way We Were. Piosenkarka wystąpiła w filmie Dla dobra Pete’a w 1974 roku, który przeszedł jednak bez większego echa. Jesienią ukazał się album ButterFly, zawierający piosenki z repertuaru takich artystów jak David Bowie, Paul Anka i Bob Marley. Materiał na nim zawarty wyprodukował ówczesny partner Barbry, Jon Peters. Następną nagraną przez piosenkarkę płytą była Lazy Afternoon z 1975 roku. Oba krążki pokryły się w Stanach Zjednoczonych złotem. W 1975 odbyła się premiera filmu Zabawna dama, który tworzył sequel do przebojowego obrazu Zabawna dziewczyna sprzed siedmiu lat. Produkcja spotkała się jednak z umiarkowanym sukcesem kasowym i nie zdobyła ani jednej nagrody Akademii Filmowej, mimo pięciu nominacji. W lutym 1976 na rynku pojawiła się płyta Classical Barbra, na której piosenkarka zinterpretowała utwory napisane przez klasycznych kompozytorów europejskich, takich jak Händel, Schumann czy Debussy. W grudniu swą premierę miał jeden z jej najpopularniejszych filmów, Narodziny gwiazdy, będący drugim remakiem obrazu z 1937 roku, w którym główną rolę zagrała Janet Gaynor. W nowej wersji Barbrze partnerował Kris Kristofferson, a ona sama została współproducentką filmu. Narodziny gwiazdy nagrodzono Oscarem oraz pięcioma Złotymi Globami. Ballada „Evergreen” stała się wielkim przebojem i dotarła do pierwszego miejsca Billboard Hot 100, a płyta A Star Is Born, zawierająca tą i inne piosenki z filmu, wykonywane przez Streisand i Kristoffersona, pokryła się w USA pięciokrotną platyną. Rok 1977 stał pod znakiem kolejnego sukcesu, tym razem dzięki platynowemu albumowi Streisand Superman. Na wydanej w kolejnym roku płycie Songbird znalazła się piosenka „You Don't Bring Me Flowers”. Nagrana później jako duet z Neilem Diamondem trafiła na pierwsze miejsce singlowej listy sprzedaży w USA. Jesienią 1978 ukazało się drugie retrospektywne wydawnictwo, Barbra Streisand's Greatest Hits Volume 2, jako uzupełnienie wydanej osiem lat wcześniej części pierwszej. Album pobił kolejne rekordy sprzedaży, zdobywając pięciokrotną platynę w Stanach Zjednoczonych, a także docierając do pierwszych miejsc m.in. w Kanadzie, Wielkiej Brytanii i Nowej Zelandii. Komedia Wielkie starcie, w której zagrał także Ryan O’Neal, mimo niepochlebnych recenzji okazała się kolejnym sukcesem kasowym, a piosenka „The Main Event/Fight” stała się przebojem. Nagrany w drugiej połowie 1979 roku album Wet zawierał dyskotekowy hit numer jeden, „No More Tears (Enough Is Enough)”, będący duetem z ówczesną królową muzyki disco, Donną Summer. *Lata 80. Największy sukces całej muzycznej kariery Barbry Streisand przypada jednak na rok 1980. Wtedy to wydany został album Guilty, niemal w całości skomponowany i wyprodukowany przez Barry’ego Gibba z zespołu Bee Gees. Krążek zdobył w USA certyfikat pięciokrotnie platynowego i pozostaje największym bestsellerem w całym dorobku artystki. Singel „Woman in Love” masowo podbił listy sprzedaży i stał się sztandarowym hitem piosenkarki. Płyta zawierała jeszcze dwa wielkie przeboje, tytułowy „Guilty” oraz „What Kind of Fool”, oba nagrane w duecie z Gibbem. Choć kolejny film, Niepokorni z 1981 roku poniósł klęskę, to kompilacja Memories spotkała się z gorącym przyjęciem i sprzedała w wielomilionowym nakładzie na całym świecie. Zawierała ona największe hity z ostatnich lat oraz nowe piosenki „Comin’ in and Out of Your Life” i „Memory” z musicalu Koty, które także zdobyły popularność. W 1983 roku artystka ukończyła realizację filmu Yentl, którego była producentką, współscenarzystką, reżyserką, a także odtwórczynią głównej roli. Był to pierwszy film w jej dorobku, w którego powstawanie zaangażowana była na tylu płaszczyznach. Obraz, oparty na treści opowiadania Isaaca Bashevisa Singera, zdobył Oscara za najlepszą muzykę filmową, a także dwa Złote Globy, w tym dla najlepszego reżysera, czyniąc Barbrę Streisand pierwszą kobietą w historii, jaka otrzymała wyróżnienie w tej kategorii. Film, jak i jego ścieżka dźwiękowa spotkały się także z sukcesem komercyjnym. Kolejny album studyjny piosenkarki, Emotion, pojawił się w 1984 roku, a już rok później światło dzienne ujrzał krążek The Broadway Album, na którym Streisand wykonała wybrane utwory z musicali broadwayowskich, m.in. West Side Story, A Little Night Music i Carousel. Pomimo sceptycyzmu wytwórni, która niechętnie zgodziła się na wydanie The Broadway Album, płyta trafiła na 1. miejsce listy sprzedaży w Ameryce i należy obecnie do grona najlepiej sprzedających się wydawnictw Barbry. Album promowały single „Somewhere” oraz „Send in the Clowns”. We wrześniu 1986 roku piosenkarka zorganizowała charytatywny koncert na terenie swojej prywatnej posiadłości w Malibu, mający na celu zebranie funduszy na rzecz kampanii prezydenckich kandydatów amerykańskiej Partii Demokratycznej. Wydarzenie zostało później wyemitowane w telewizji i wydane na płycie One Voice. Jesienią 1987 odbyła się premiera filmu Wariatka, w którym Streisand zagrała kobietę cierpiącą na schizofrenię, a także częściowo napisała scenariusz. Obraz spotkał się z entuzjastycznym przyjęciem publiczności. Na wydanym w 1988 roku krążku Till I Loved You pojawiło się wielu różnych gości, m.in. Burt Bacharach, Quincy Jones, Dionne Warwick, a piosenkę tytułową artystka nagrała z ówczesnym partnerem, Donem Johnsonem. W 1989 roku pojawiła się kompilacja A Collection: Greatest Hits... and More, niemal w całości składającą się z materiału nagranego w latach 80. Uzyskała ona status albumu podwójnie platynowego. *Lata 90. Kolejnym reżyserskim projektem Streisand był film Książę przypływów z 1991 roku, który także współwyprodukowała i zagrała główną rolę. Obraz został nominowany do Oscara w siedmiu kategoriach i okazał się hitem kinowym, podnosząc tym samym reputację Barbry Streisand jako reżysera. W tym samym roku ukazało się retrospektywne wydawnictwo Just for the Record..., na którym zebrane zostały w większości nagrania rzadkie lub nigdy wcześniej niepublikowane. W 1993 roku artystka powróciła do repertuaru broadwayowskiego albumem Back to Broadway, będącym kontynuacją wydanego osiem lat wcześniej The Broadway Album. Był to kolejny krążek numer 1 w USA i jednocześnie kolejna podwójnie platynowa płyta dla Barbry Streisand. Na przełomie 1993 i 1994 roku piosenkarka dała dwa występy na MGM Grand Garden Arena, które były jednocześnie pierwszymi koncertami na nowo powstałym obiekcie. Były to jej pierwsze komercyjne występy na żywo od blisko 28 lat i spotkały się one z ogromnym zainteresowaniem. Zachęcona ich sukcesem, w 1994 roku Streisand wyruszyła w trasę koncertową, która przyniosła dochód w wysokości 50 milionów dolarów. W 1996 zaprezentowany został kolejny film, który wyreżyserowała i w którym wcieliła się w jedną z głównych ról, Miłość ma dwie twarze. Na potrzeby produkcji nagrała piosenkę „I Finally Found Someone” w duecie z Bryanem Adamsem, która stała się hitem i zdobyła nominacje do Oscara oraz Złotego Globu. Sam film, mimo mieszanych recenzji, okazał się sukcesem komercyjnym. W 1997 roku piosenkarka nagrała duet „Tell Him” z Céline Dion, który spotkał się z masowym sukcesem na całym świecie. Piosenka znalazła się na kolejnych albumach obu artystek, Higher Ground Streisand i Let’s Talk About Love Dion, które stały się bestsellerami. Wydawnictwo Higher Ground uzyskało w Stanach Zjednoczonych status potrójnie platynowego. Latem 1998 roku drugim mężem Barbry Streisand został aktor James Brolin, a związek ten stał się tematem kolejnej płyty artystki, A Love Like Ours. *XXI wiek W noc sylwestrową 1999/2000 Streisand ponownie wystąpiła w MGM Grand Garden Arena z koncertem, który miał zdobyć miano najbardziej dochodowego w historii Las Vegas. Jej kolejne tournée, zatytułowane Timeles, pobiło kolejne rekordy. W 2001 roku piosenkarka wydała drugi w swojej karierze album świąteczny, Christmas Memories. Rok później ukazały się dwie kompilacje: dwupłytowa The Essential Barbra Streisand, która dotarła do Top 10 europejskich list sprzedaży, w tym do miejsca 1. w Wielkiej Brytanii, oraz Duets, zawierająca utwory nagrane z innymi artystami. Rok później swą premierę miało wydawnictwo The Movie Album, na którym znalazły się utwory pochodzące z takich filmów jak Dzisiejsze czasy, Śniadanie u Tiffany’ego i Bagdad Café. Do aktorstwa Streisand powróćiła w komedii Poznaj moich rodziców z 2004 roku, gdzie zagrała u boku Roberta De Niro i Dustina Hoffmana. Pierwszy od sześciu lat album z premierowym materiałem, Guilty Pleasures, ukazał się jesienią 2005 roku, jako nawiązanie do wydanej 25 lat wcześniej bestsellerowej płyty Gulity. Barry Gibb ponownie pojawił się jako producent materiału, a także udzielił się wokalnie w dwóch utworach. Płyta spotkała się sukcesem, pokrywając się złotem w USA i platyną w Wielkiej Brytanii. W 2006 roku artystka wyruszyła w kolejną trasę koncertową, zatytułowaną Streisand: The Tour, która miała się stać najbardziej dochodową w całej jej karierze. Koncertowa płyta Live in Concert 2006, z zapisem kilku amerykańskich występów, została wydana w 2007 roku i dotarła do pierwszej dziesiątki listy sprzedaży w Stanach Zjednoczonych. W tym samym roku w Pałacu Elizejskim z rąk Nicolasa Sarkozy’ego odebrała prestiżowe, najwyższe francuskie odznaczenie: Legię Honorową. W 2008 roku piosenkarka nawiązała współpracę z Dianą Krall, czego owocem była płyta Love Is the Answer. Kilka dni przed jej premierą, we wrześniu 2009, Streisand wystąpiła w nowojorskim klubie jazzowym Village Vanguard dla widowni złożonej jedynie z zaproszonych gości, przyjaciół i zwycięzców zorganizowanego wcześniej konkursu. Płyta Love Is the Answer zebrała przychylne recenzje i zadebiutowała na szczycie zestawienia Billboard Hot 100, zostawiając w tyle wydane w tym samym czasie krążki Memoirs of an Imperfect Angel Mariah Carey i Brand New Eyes zespołu Paramore. Sukces ten uczynił Barbrę Streisand jedynym wykonawcą w historii, jaki zdobył pierwsze miejsce tej listy w kolejnych pięciu dekadach. W 2010 roku, razem z ponad czterdziestoma innymi wykonawcami, Streisand udzieliła wokalu do charytatywnego utworu „We Are the World 25 for Haiti”, nagranego na rzecz ofiar trzęsienia ziemi na Haiti. W tym samym roku do kin wszedł obraz Poznaj naszą rodzinkę – kontynuacja filmu Poznaj moich rodziców. W lutym 2011 piosenkarka wystąpiła na 53. ceremonii rozdania nagród Grammy, wykonując „Evergreen”. Latem wydała album What Matters Most, z piosenkami napisanymi wyłącznie przez Alana i Marilyn Bergmanów. Jesienią 2012 ukazała się kompilacja Release Me, zawierająca niepublikowane wcześniej utwory, a artystka wyruszyła w trasę koncertową Barbra Live. Wstąpiła w komedii Mama i ja. W 2014 roku ukazał się jej nowy album studyjny zatytułowany Partners. . Życie prywatne Barbra Streisand dwukrotnie wyszła za mąż. Jej pierwszym mężem był aktor Elliott Gould (od 1963 do 1971 roku), z którym ma syna Jasona. 1 lipca 1998 roku po raz drugi wyszła za mąż – za aktora Jamesa Brolina, z którym była w nieformalnym związku od maja 1997 roku26. Para nie ma dzieci, choć Brolin posiada dwójkę potomstwa z poprzedniego małżeństwa. Artystka spotykała się także z aktorami Ryanem O’Nealem, Donem Johnsonem, Richardem Gere, Liamem Neesonem i Krisem Kristoffersonem (w latach 70.) oraz hollywoodzkim producentem Jonem Petersem, kompozytorem Jamesem Newtonem Howardem, tenisistą Andre Agassim, dwukrotnym premierem Kanady Pierre Trudeau i dziennikarzem telewizyjnym Peterem Jenningsem (w latach 90.). Cierpi na szumy uszne odkąd ukończyła siedem lat. Działalność polityczna i społeczna Streisand od zawsze sympatyzowała z amerykańską Partią Demokratyczną i aktywnie wspierała jej działania. Zagrała dwa koncerty mające na celu zebranie funduszy na rzecz kandydujących Demokratów: w kalifornijskim The Forum (1972) oraz na terenie własnej posiadłości w Malibu (1986). W 1971 roku artystka dostała się na niechlubną listę „oponentów politycznych” republikanina Richarda Nixona, obok takich sław jak John Lennon, Bill Cosby i Jane Fonda. W 1998 roku powiedziała: „Demokraci zawsze byli partią ludzi pracujących oraz mniejszości, a ja od zawsze identyfikowałam się z mniejszościami.” Dzięki występom zebrała już ponad 25 milionów dolarów na rzecz swojej organizacji The Streisand Foundation, którą założyła w 1986 roku. Dotychczas fundacja ponad tysiąc razy przeznaczyła pieniądze różnym organizacjom typu non-profit, które mają na celu ochronę środowiska, troskę o pokój na świecie, obronę praw i swobód obywatelskich, a także prowadzenie badań w dziedzinie zdrowia kobiet. Otwarcie wyraża swoje poparcie na rzecz mniejszości seksualnych. Jej syn, Jason, jest gejem. Odniesienia w kulturze popularnej * Piosenkarka była obiektem czci głównej bohaterki serialu Pomoc domowa emitowanego w latach 90., dlatego była wielokrotnie wspominana przez nią w tej produkcji. * Serial animowany Simpsonowie co najmniej czterokrotnie nawiązywał do osoby Streisand. * W amerykańskim serialu Przyjaciele kilkakrotnie pojawiały się nawiązania do osoby piosenkarki. * W odcinku serialu South Park, zatytułowanym „Mecha-Streisand” z 1998 roku, zostaje sparodiowana Barbra Streisand. * Od jej nazwiska pochodzi rodzaj internetowego zjawiska, tzw. „efekt Streisand”, powstałego w 2003 roku. * Barbra Streisand jest często wspominana w amerykańskiej komedii musicalowej Glee. * Grupa Duck Sauce w 2010 roku nagrała cover utworu „Gotta Go Home” zespołu Boney M, nadając mu tytuł „Barbra Streisand”. Zobacz też *Krzysztof Respondek *Marta Wiejak Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panie wokalistki poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści czwartej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści jedenastej edycji